Jock
Jock is a Scottish terrier who appears in Lady and the Tramp and its sequel. He was voiced by Bill Thompson and currently by Jeff Bennett. His singing voice was by Sterling Holloway. Personality Despite being a bit grumpy at times, Jock is extremely kind and sweet. He is a loyal friend and protective as well. Jock seems to have a hatred of mongrels and strays such as Tramp before he became a member of the family. Jock is also honest not denying the fact that he was wrong about Tramp and risked his life to save him.﻿ Appearances ﻿''Lady and the Tramp Jock first appears while singing "Jock's Song" as he buries his bone in his secret spot. Jock is then encountered by Lady who presents her brand new collar complete with a license. They then go to visit a dreaming Trusty. As Trusty dreams, Jock confesses to Lady that unfortunately Trusty has lost his sense of smell. The next day Jock along with Trusty visits Lady as it is a perfect day until Lady tells them "bad news." She tells the duo that Darling has not been treating her the same along with Jim Dear. Jock and Trusty quickly realizes what's going on and as Jock puts it, "Darling is expecting a wee bairn." They start to describe what a baby is until Tramp arrives. Tramp shoves Jock out of the way to speak to Lady which upsets Jock. Jock barks at him to keep away from Lady. Jock later reappears near the end of the film after Lady and Tramp got to know each other. At this point, Lady can't stand him, and when Tramp returns after being separated by the dogcatcher, Jock is prepared to attack when ready although Lady claims it's alright. After Tramp redeems himself by killing the attacking rat, Jock along with Trusty has seen that Tramp is not all that bad of a dog. Jock felt extremely stupid and ashamed for misjudging Tramp badly. Jock and Trusty rush to the dogcatcher's vehicle and attempt to stop it. Although they do, Trusty is apparently killed by the crash. Jock attempts to help but it seems there is no use. Jock then howls and mourns for his seemingly departed friend. That Christmas, Jock joins Lady along with her husband Tramp and four puppies. Despite Scamp, Lady's only son, tearing up his plaid sweater, he remains calm and congratulates Lady and Tramp on their kids, also noting Tramp's collar. As for Trusty, it seems it was only a broken leg and attends the Christmas celebration as well. ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians Jock makes a cameo appearance in the classic film during the famous Twilight Bark sequence. He also makes a cameo to help the main pups get back to the farm in the first episode of the spin-off TV series. In 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Jock is seen during the heroic bark contest with Thunderbolt. ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Jock reappears in the sequel alongside Trusty as they watch happily while Lady, Tramp and their family pass through during a stroll. They later appear after Scamp ran off and the news is brought to their attention by Annette, Collette and Danielle. Jock joins Lady, Trusty and Tramp as they search for Scamp. Jock and Trusty continue to search and are eventually reunited with Scamp and join the family as they welcome Angel to the family. Cameos Jock makes a handful of cameos in ''House of Mouse. Jock's most notable appearance is where he joins an all-dog band singing "Everybody Wants to Be a Woof." Later, he is seen fighting off, along with the quartet, and later Pluto and Pete. Jock makes a brief cameo in the film Oliver & Company during Dodger's musical number "Why Should I Worry." Jock also makes a shadow cameo in The Lion King, top right, when the hyenas look down on Simba, after Scar says that the hyenas think that he is the king. Jock also makes a few cameos in Phineas and Ferb. His most notable appearances are in "Got Game?", "Interview with a Platypus", and" Tip of the Day". Trivia *Jock makes a cameo appearance in the film Oliver & Company during Dodger's musical number. *Jock makes another cameo during the bark twilight sequence in 101 Dalmations. *Jock also makes a shadow cameo in The Lion King, top right, when the hyenas look down on Simba, after Scar says that the hyenas think that he is the king. *In 101 Dalmations II: Patch's London Adventure, Jock was seen during the heroic bark contest with Thunderbolt. *Jock made a handful of cameos in Disney's'' House of Mouse'' series. Jock's most notable appearance is where he joins an all dog band singing Everybody Wants to Be a Woof. Later he is seen fighting off, along with the quartet, and later Pluto and Pete. *Jock's breed is a Scottish Terrier, and he speaks in a Scottish accent. *Jock's appearance is similar to Solo from the 1980 animated film Scruffy. *Jock seems to have a personal hatred for mongrels and strays such as Tramp, before he became a member of the family. *In Lady and the Tramp, Jock was played by the late actor Bill Thompson, who also voiced Mr. Smee, the secondary antagonist of Peter Pan. *Jock's singing voice was Sterling Holloway, who was also the original voice of Winnie the Pooh, the main protagonist of the Winnie the Pooh franchise. *In Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Jock was played by Jeff Bennett, who also voiced Tramp and the Dogcatcher. *Jock has a best friend named Trusty who was a Bloodhound. *Jock and Trusty are Annette, Collette, and Danielle's uncles of the sequel. *Jock and Trusty were one of the Disney characters to have wisdom. *In Lady and The Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Jock was played by Jeff Bennett, who also voiced Tramp and the Dogcatcher. *Clancy Brown plays him in 101 Dalmations: The Series. *The word "Jock" is a definition of a male athlete. *Jock is Lady's next-door neighbor. *Jock doesn't like icy patches and he hates being called Sandy and Buster. *Jock mentioned to Lady about how Trusty and his grandfather were tracking down crimnals in the swamps. *Jock's gender is a male. *The color of Jock's fur is black. *Jock serves as the triagonist of the first film. *Jock wears a plaid sweater. *Jock's mustache is grey. *Jock and Trusty were the ones who misjudged on Tramp. *Jock was animated by Ollie Johnson. *His last name Glencarin is a name of a Whiskey glass. *Jock was rumored to be Lady's love interest but, she goes to Tramp in the film. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters